Guerra entre letras
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Viktor ha sido el escritor más famoso actualmente, casi todos aman sus historias. Casi. "Vicchan", un crítico en Internet, ha decido dar su opinión sobre su última obra. "Me parece de muy mal gusto la trama. Burda y barata. Tan profunda como una puerta. En que si la rompes te encuentras con nada. Así son las novelas de este hombre". Y con aquellas palabra la guerra ha iniciado.
1. Chapter 1

**No hagas Dramas en Internet**

 _(...) Pero entre más atrapados estamos por el mundo más difícil nos es atraparlo. En la época de las telecomunicaciones, de la información, de la Internet, estamos sumergidos por la complejidad del mundo y las innumerables informaciones sobre el mundo ahogan nuestras posibilidades de inteligibilidad._

* * *

 **Uno**

Mis ojos viajaban rápidamente sobre la pantalla, cada vez más asombrado. Con algo encerrado en mi pecho y unas ganas de golpear a cualquier persona que tuviera en frente. De preferencia, la persona que se apodaba " **Vicchan** ". Ridículo apodo, parece el nombre de un perro. Mientras más leía, más rabia me daba. Aunque eso era lógico en este instante. Yo creo que cualquiera estaría enfadado si prácticamente despotrican tu trabajo a mera basura —por no usar otras palabras— y lo peor de todo, y no es por melodramático, es que haya gente que apoye críticas sin fundamentos y lleno de envidia.

El timbre de mi celular me despoja de mi trance hipnótico que me tiene la pantalla de mi laptop. Mis manos tiemblan ante la furia. Y con un tono algo tosco, respondo al llamado.

—¿Diga?— escucho algo de bulla por el otro lado del auricular, pero no le tomo tanta importancia. Yakov siempre tenía problemas en su casa.

—Dado a tu tono de voz, puedo suponer que has visto aquel blog, Vitya— soltó con un suspiro al final.

—Por supuesto que lo he visto ¡Me lo han rebloggeado tantas veces en mi twitter que está saturado!

Para explicar mejor la situación, debo contarles sobre mi vida. Bien, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, un ruso viviendo en Japón. El por qué, es simple, soy el tan alabado escritor de novelas juveniles, aquel escritor con un seudónimo original, como Makkachin. He sido galardonado con los premios más ostentosos, y mi inspiración está en su punto máximo. El cual me toma sólo un año en terminar mis novelas. Cada uno con un toque refrescante y original. Sin embargo, al levantarme hoy en la mañana, mi Twitter estaba plagado de menciones. Se me hizo raro ver que todos venían del mismo sitio. Y al entrar, me encontré con el mismo infierno.

 _"¿Será este el fin de **Makkachin**?"_ ¿Mi fin? Claro que no, estaba en mi mejor época ¿Qué rayos con aquel título de la entrada? Sin más divagaciones, había entrado a leer su post, el cual era una crítica —una terrible crítica, más bien era una matanza sobre mi último libro— titulado, "Sólo cinco minutos más".

Sus ácidas palabras empezaban así _"¿Han visto ese comercial del aquel perro? El que siempre hace popo. Pues este libro me recuerda eso, una reverenda mierda. Creo que esas son las palabras más hermosas con las que puedo tratar este escrito"_

¿Mierda? ¿Mi libro era mierda? Ya más interesado en su crítica, lo leí por competo. Era veintisiete páginas y media de una crítica severa y profunda. Un análisis de la historia junto a los personajes; y la comparación con otras de mis novelas. Aquella persona mencionaba _"La misma receta para otro platillo. Algo que nos va terminar hastiando a todos"_ ¿Es que acaso él no conoce que los escritores tienen un estilo para escribir o los dramas que uno puede manejar? Al parecer él tenía la respuesta en unas líneas más abajo _"Si bien lo escritores tienen un estilo. Algo es tener estilo y lo otro es falta de imaginación. Hasta una quinceañera que tiene una cuenta en Wattpad puede crear historias más geniales que estos dramas baratos"_. Entre más leía, más ataque recibía. Lo peor de todo, tenía buenos argumentos, cosa que me enfurecía aún más. Y al terminar el post, dejó un pequeño resumen. _"Me parece de muy mal gusto la trama. Burda y barata. Tan profunda como una puerta. En que si la rompes te encuentras con nada. Así son las novelas de este hombre con un seudónimo tan infantil, como si fuese el nombre de un perro y sin sentido. **Makkachin** "_

¿Se atrevía a burlarse de mi seudónimo, mientras que él se hacía llamar **Vicchan**? Las cosas no me estaban funcionando. Algunos cables se estaban conectando en mi cerebro.

—Vitya, no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez ¿me oíste?— me decía mi representante, para después colgar la llamada. Me senté en mi sofá, mientras masajeaba mis sienes. Viendo de reojo la pantalla con aquel horroroso título. Mis dedos picaban, necesitaba escribirle, necesitaba hacerles ver que este tipo estaba mal.

—No puedo, estoy seguro que la voy a regar más.

Y era cierto, prefería que Yakov se hiciese cargo de todo. No era algo que fuese a pasar a mayores. Además, es tan desconocido que poco me interesa.

Empero, si me interesa tan poco ¿Por qué estoy sentado frente la laptop?

Sin controlar mis dedos, comienzo a escribir un comentario extenso. Desde mi punto de vista de la novela y el cómo yo la había concebido. Claramente que usé una cuenta desconocida. Una cuenta con el nombre de mis personajes favoritos con el cual he escrito mis primeras historias que yacen guardas en un baúl en la Atlántida.

 _"Yo siempre he admirado a este escritor"_ comienzo a decir, para que no me llueva una sarta de comentarios de odio como veo más abajo _"Si lees bien en los capítulos centrales, te darás cuenta del rol de los personajes, que nada sobra. Que tienen una vida más oscura"_ continuo y así hasta dar todo mi punto de vista. Para luego dejarme llevar y sin darme cuenta de la semejante estupidez que iba cometer la conclusión de mi comentario _"Me parece que tú eres la quinceañera que espera algo más y te retuerces de envidia. Siento pena por ti y porque eres un estúpido. ¿Por qué no haces algo más por tu vida?"_

Y sin darme cuenta, el comentario ya era público. A las 14:38 horas marqué mi sentencia de muerte. Mi corazón latía y sin poder resistirme, cerré la pantalla tan rápido como pude, para luego salir corriendo hasta mi habitación para gritar todas las groserías que me sabía en todos los idiomas que recuerdo contra mi almohada.

-Makkachin, creo que he cometido mi peor error de la vida- le comenté a mi mascota que estaba a un lado observando mis raras y cómicas reacciones de como sufría.

Y algo que enerva más que nada, es que aquel bloggero tuviese razón. Makkachin era el nombre de un perro, de mi perro.

* * *

 **Hola a todxs, les presento este nuevo proyecto. Un poco de comedia/romance, no sé si ustedes, pero me encantaría verlos en un mundo así de letras. Y la actualización será cada dos semanas (Y no habrá atrasos porque ya tengo escrito otros cuatro capítulos más, esta vez estoy preparada).**

 **Espero que les guste, ¿críticas, preguntas, dudas, lo que sea?**

 **Nos vemos.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo.**

-"Aquel escritor que estaba muerto antes los libros llenos de basura adolescente y dramas tan irreales. Había visto su decadencia en primera persona. Más bien en tercera, porque no lo conocía. Ni nadie."-

-" _El amor de…_ " Así era los títulos de la mejor trilogía de mi época de secundaria. Los primeros libros de **Makkachin**. Aquellos que me hicieron obsesionar con él y que mi decisión fuese estudiar letras. Tres tipos de amores distintos, _Philia, Ágape_ y _Eros_.-

-" _Estimada persona, déjeme decirle que no soy una adolescente, no tengo envidia y si quieres saber. Hago algo más por mi vida, joderles la vida a ustedes. Sus comentarios son parte de mi pequeña felicidad del día".-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pau-Neko:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya encantado. Y yo creo que me lanzé varias piedras también y así será en este libro. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y veas más o menos la personalidad de nuestro cerdito (Algo... Eros, puede ser)

 **Sofitkm:** Muchas gracias, pero a decir verdad, no te emociones. Sólo disfruta el momento, así no sufres si es que no te llega a gustar UuU. (además que las actualizaciones son cada dos semanas, demasiada espera) espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

* * *

 **Dos**

El día de ayer me había desvelado escribiendo la crítica más extensa de mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando escribía cosas para el periódico, salían tantas palabras de mi mente. Y lo que más me sorprendía, es que nunca había salido tantas palabras afiladas con veneno. Aún recuerdo la inspiración y el cómo no paraba de escribir. Había terminado de leer el libro de **Makkachin** esa misma tarde para escribir sin más mi crítica.

A decir verdad, ya no me sorprendía de que iría la historia. Era tan plana, no obstante, tenía algo del **Makkachin** que conocí en mi secundaria. Aquel escritor que estaba muerto antes los libros llenos de basura adolescente y dramas tan irreales. Había visto su decadencia en primera persona. Más bien en tercera, porque no lo conocía. Ni nadie.

Con mis típicas ojeras ocultas tras mis lentes de marco azul, llegué a la oficina central del periódico de Tokyo. Mi sección, era de hacer las noticias internacionales y cosas así. Me gustaba, porque me daba la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo y conocer a muchas personas. Como cuando conocí al famoso deportista de patinaje Minami Kenjiro. El cual ahora éramos íntimos amigos. Con un bostezo saludé a todos los de mi sección, para luego sentarme en mi cubículo.

—Oye Yuuri, creo que ha sido la crítica más dura de la vida que has hecho— al lado derecho de mi posición se encontraba mi compañero de trabajo, Pichit Chulanont. Un chico tailandés residiendo en Japón.

—No lo he visto de aquella forma.

Era cierto, no ha sido la más dura. Creo que sido más intransigente con otros tipos de novelas. Sin más dramas, prendí mi computador para comenzar a redactar sobre los eventos que iban ocurrir en Barcelona. Ya era agosto, faltaba dos meses para el Premio Planeta, una de las premiaciones importantes de literatura. Aunque decir verdad, lo único que quería ver, era quien se llevaría el premio Nobel de Literatura.

Muchos rumoreaban que si con esta entrega, el escritor **Makkachin** superaba las ventas, podría ser un claro ganador. No obstante, sé que con historias como las que está escribiendo, no llegará más lejos.

—Dios, ya es agosto, pero el calor aún no baja.

Me percaté la visión que nos daba el trabajar en el noveno piso. Era aún temprano, pero el sol ya hacía de las suyas. Provocando algunas bajas en los trabajadores por la mañana. Mis ojos nuevamente pesaban y las letras sobre la pantalla se veían difusas. Me restregué los ojos, como si aquello lograra despejar mi vista.

—Yuuri, tus lentes están muy sucios.

De no haber sido por Pichit, no hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que mis lentes eran los que interferían con mi vista. Mi amigo me los quitó para limpiarlos con su camisa. Mientras yo apoyaba el mentón sobre mi palma. Mirando hacia la dirección de la Oficina del Director Celestino. Tan sólo veía manchas borrosas, como un hombre —Suponiendo que es hombre por la altura que posee— con cabello blanco. Suspiré, de seguro era un anciano pidiendo ayuda para poner un anuncio.

Pichit me tendió los lentes para luego seguir trabajando en su reportaje. Mientras que yo editaba los párrafos que Celestino me había pedido modificar y estaría listo. Con mis dedos algo acalambrados y cansado de escuchar el incesante murmurar de las chicas del frente, conecté mi teléfono al Wi-Fi del trabajo. Golpeteando con mi dedo la mesa, para luego hacer un click para enviar mi trabajo. No espero ni más de cinco minutos cuando mi jefe dijo que ya estaba listo.

Me estiré sobre la silla, pensando en que había quedado libre. Así que ingresé a mis redes sociales con la cuenta de " **Vicchan** ", viendo muchos comentarios de apoyo, como de odio. Cosa que no me afectaba en lo absoluto. Soy un adulto y ver como adolescentes sin mejor vida, que lo único que saben es insultar a gente a través de Internet, me hacía gracia. Sobre todo porque algunas se notaban que su lengua no era el inglés y las traducciones de sus insultos estaban mal redactados. Pasando de lejos, elegí a una chica cualquiera que recomendara un libro "X" para leer.

Sin ir más lejos, la cuenta de " **Mila_Babi** " quien me recomendaba sobre leer un libro que jamás había escuchado. " _ **Tan sólo bésame**_ ".

—¿Será tu siguiente víctima?

Pichit —como muchas veces— se tomaba con gracia esta doble vida que llevo. Le encanta ver como todos se ponían en contra o luchaban. De todas formas, yo tenía mucho respaldo, no por nada estudié Letras en la universidad al mismo tiempo que Periodismo. No hice un esfuerzo en vano para que la gente fuera a desvalorizar mi trabajo.

—No lo digas de esa forma, es como si fuese una masacre ante los libros.

—¡Pero es que lo son!

Pichit soltó una carcajada al ver mi cara de enojado —o eso se suponía que debía demostrar mi rostro—para luego revisar su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño levemente, para luego poder ver una sonrisa traviesa cruzar por su rostro.

—Mira, mira. Al parecer tienes un contrincante duro.

Quedé extrañado ante su comentario y me prestó su celular. Era sobre el post de ayer, no veía nada raro. Hasta ver el último comentario, que fue hoy, no hace mucho.

—¿ **Yuri_Plisetsky**? Qué raro.

Era cierto, aquel nombre lo recordaba de alguna parte. Me quedé pensando un buen rato hasta que lo recordé.

—Increíble, pensé que nadie había leído ese libro.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, que Yuri era un personaje olvidado por los nuevos personajes que ha creado **Makkachin**.

Ya lo recuerdo con más claridad, Yuri Plisetsky, un adolescente ruso de quince años que debe sobrellevar los problemas de la sociedad. Era un personaje muy difícil de trabajar, profundo, con tanto dolor. La trilogía de la historia fue fantástica, y cuando en el segundo libro aparece el coprotagonista, Otabek Altin, todo tomó su rumbo. Una historia de amor sobre lo desconocido, el miedo al rechazo y los cambios constantes e impulsivos. Decidir por un futuro mientras buscas quien eres. " ** _El amor de…_** " Así era los títulos de la mejor trilogía de mi época de secundaria. Los primeros libros de **Makkachin**. Aquellos que me hicieron obsesionar con él y que mi decisión fuese estudiar letras. Tres tipos de amores distintos, Philia, Ágape y Eros.

Sin embargo, aquellos libros desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra, como si Julio Verne se los hubiese llevado consigo al centro de la Tierra. Otra vez vi el nombre de la persona, y tenía un brillo en mis ojos. Felicidad, la felicidad de encontrar a alguien que conocía aquellos libros.

—No te alegres tanto, Yuuri. Mejor lee su comentario, es bastante extenso.

Ahora que reparaba en su comentario, era cierto. Era bastante largo, así sin más comencé a leerlo.

" _Yo siempre he admirado a este escritor_ " comenzaba sus palabras. No me gustaba que usarán aquellas palabras lambisconas, pero al leer lo demás, le di menos importancia. La persona detrás del nombre de **Yuri_Plisetsky** tenía algo o veía más allá de los demás. Era detalles tan sutiles que nadie los mencionaba y yo sólo los tenía presente por si acaso.

Me tenía embelesado ante su reflexión del libro. Era bastante bueno, pero subjetivo. Es como si ella o él conociese el escritor o escritora. Porque había cosas que de por sí, nunca se iban a ver un libro. Lo dejé pasar sin más, para luego leer sus últimas líneas, en donde me sacaron una gran carcajada.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para no recibir una queja estúpida.

—Pero está muy bueno.

Era cierto, lo que Pichit me decía era cierto. Nadie podía negar que esta persona tenía mucho conocimiento y llamaba mucho mi atención. Así que decidí enviarle un mensaje por privado.

" _Estimada persona, déjeme decirle que no soy una adolescente, no tengo envidia y si quieres saber. Hago algo más por mi vida, joderles la vida a ustedes. Sus comentarios son parte de mi pequeña felicidad del día._

 _Dejando de lado aquello. Me sorprende tu análisis de la historia ¿estás seguro que no te has golpeado al leer aquel libro? ¿Estás seguro como persona pensante que no te han abducido y te han lavado el cerebro?_

 _Te hubiera dado la razón a tu comentario, sin embargo se te salió tu lado Fangirl en las últimas líneas. Lástima, ya te tenía algo de estima. Pero me pierdes (Aunque nunca me tuviste)._

 _He de suponer que aún no has leído los otras críticas que tengo hacia sus otros libros. Me gustaría que los leyeras y los comentaras. Eres la primera persona razonable (de momento)_

 _Y por cierto, ¿Leíste " **El amor de Ágape** "? Creo que te has ganado mis respetos. Aunque sólo sea un respeto virtual. Suerte y si crees que la crítica del último libro fue dura, te hace falta leer como despellejo vivo sus otras entregas._

 _Suerte, Yuri_Plisetsky y bienvenido a los juegos del hambre_ "

Y sin más, le envié el mensaje. Para luego revisar el correo para ver el nuevo proyecto laboral que tenía.

—Oye Pichit ¿Adivina quién va a Estados Unidos?

—Maldito con suerte, eres un cerdito con suerte.

Ambos nos reímos, mientras que seguíamos comentando sobre otras cosas. Aquel día había sido como los otros, exceptuando por aquella persona desconocida que se saltó las reglas al ser una fangirl de **Makkachin**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rojaima:** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado, y sí, he decidido cambiar un poquito a Yuuri. Sobre nuestro rubio, uf, aparecerá, pero no lo suficiente como tu quisieras, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

 **Pelu-chan16** :Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado aquellos pequeños cambios y el hecho de que nuestros bebés sean personajes de libro (al menos a alguien le ha gustado la idea, yey)

 **Fannynyanya1912** : Algo así pero a la vez no, será un poco más complicado para no llegar directamente al cliché (que es más que obvio que estoy con el agua al cuello por escribir otro cliché) Sin embargo, las cosas van a cambiar, te lo aseguro. Que sólo el primer arco se centra en las conversaciones en Internet, lo otro (pues será un secreto) Se te agradece todo el review.

 **R. Sheep** : Y a mi me ha pillado con la guardia baja tu review. Muchas gracias por el hecho que te haya gustado y que me apoyes. Sólo te puedo decir que la historia es algo lenta pero haré el esfuerzo de que no quede en la nada.

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI** : Muchas gracias!

 **Sofitkm** : eso indica que estoy aún por el buen camino.

 **Shimmy Tsu** : eso es fantastico! Me alegra que estudies periodismo y a decir verdad, sin embargo Yuuri es la vision que yo tengo de los periodistas así que espero que no te enojes si me equivoque en algo. Incluso, puedes decir mis errores y los puedo cambiar. Me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias.

Aquí está el capítulo 3, que quizás puede que sea "relleno" pero no lo es. Este definitivamente es el inicio de nuestra pareja. (O el inicio del fin, cuando vayan en capítulos futuros, lo entenderán)

* * *

 **Tres**

Me encontraba viendo el cielo raso de mi habitación, intentando concentrarme en mi respiración, mientras Makkachin lamía mi mano, en busca de algo de atención. Causa perdida, llevaba unos tres días así. Me había desconectado de todo porque sentía que era lo mejor. Y cada vez que recordaba mis actos, mis mejillas se colocaban rojas de vergüenza.

—Mejor prenderé la televisión.

Me levanté de mi cama, quitando todas las frazadas con las cual me había cubierto y me acerqué al control para prenderlo. Mientras me dejaba caer por la gravedad nuevamente.

—¿Por qué soy tan infantil, Makkachin?

Mi perro sólo ladró a modo de respuesta, jugué con él mientras esperaba ver una imagen de la televisión. De repente, la primera imagen que aparece es de un japonés que está en Estados Unidos.

—Yuuri Katsuki.

Pronuncio su nombre, suena como el nombre mi primer personaje "Yuri". Ha decir verdad, aún estoy un poco asustado de revisar ese blog y ver que me ha contestado. Quizás se haya enojado demasiado o tal vez no le tomó tanta importancia. O tal vez, le estaba dando demasiada vueltas. Me rasqué la cabeza, desesperado por una respuesta.

—Si veo por unos segundos mi teléfono, no me hará daño.

Con un poco más de valor, lo tomé entre mis manos. Mientras respiraba hondo para calmar mis latidos. Eso siempre me pasaba cuando sabía que había metido la pata. Apreté el botón que prendía mi celular y esperé. Hasta que el timbre de mi departamento sonó.

—Mierda.

Por el susto, tiré mi celular al piso, mientras iba rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Después de todo, le dije que por favor me ayudará. Eso sí, lo llamé por el teléfono inalámbrico.

—Viktor, sí que te ves mal.

Dijo Chistophe Giacometti, un suizo que era modelo y actor. Éramos buenos amigos de la universidad, cuando me fui de intercambio a Suiza. Y desde ese entonces, nos hemos mantenido en contacto. Siempre ha sido un gran pilar para mí, luego de mis crisis en mi vida universitaria, él me ha ayudado a superar muchas cosas.

—No me lo digas, ni siquiera he podido bañarme.

Hizo un gesto de asco, mientras me apartaba para entrar. El movimiento de sus fosas nasales demostraba que mi departamento también apestaba. Parecía como esas personas que han sido dejadas por sus parejas. Aunque yo no esté en una relación, me siento tan fatal como si hubieran botado.

—Pues antes de que hablemos, mejor báñate. Y limpia un poco, no sé cómo es que Makkachin puede vivir contigo.

Se acercó a las ventanas, para abrirlas y lograr que mi hogar se ventilara, mientras que yo me dirigía a mi baño a tomar una ducha express y también arreglarme un poco. Porque al tocar mi rostro, podía sentir como mis dedos picaban al sentir esa barba. Vi por última vez a mi amigo sentarse, para poder encerrarme feliz en el baño.

A veces sentía que el tiempo pasaba tan lento o simplemente era una persona que no tenía noción del tiempo, porque luego de haber terminado de ducharme, vi la cara de fastidio de mi amigo suizo. Mientras me vio de reojo, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura me acerqué a su lado, para tomar asiento en el sofá.

—Bien, ¿qué hiciste, Viktor?

—Mejor pregunta lo que no hice- comencé diciendo, mientras recordaba mis acciones -¿Recuerdas el último libro que publiqué?

Chris sólo asintió, daba por sentado que mi buen amigo sabía de mis libros, no me importaba si los leía o no, pero siempre sabe de mí.

—Bien, resulta que revisé una página de críticas, ya sabes, esas que andan por internet.

—Espera, vas y ves que han criticado un libro tuyo.

El rubio me interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona cruzando por su rostro. Yo sólo asentí, sintiéndome más tonto por mis propios actos, que se asemejan a cualquier chica o chico que insultan a su personaje favorito. Eso hacía que me colocará más rojo. Escuché su pequeña risa, mientras renegaba bastante divertido, pues ya sabía que me iba a decir, "Viktor, eres muy inmaduro".

—Déjame decirte, Viktor, eres muy inmaduro. Sin embargo, algo me causa más gracia.

Levanté mi vista, para verle, pero sus ojos verdes oliva se encontraban ensimismados en la pantalla de mi celular, mientras leía con rapidez algo, un texto que yo no sabía.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Me intente acercar, pero el rápidamente se alejó, provocando que cayera por el sofá. Bufé, mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

—Tú sólo quédate ahí y yo te leeré una linda historia.

Carraspeó su garganta, haciendo un ademán como si fuese a leer un cuento de hadas. Quizás era un cuento de hadas moderno, sí, eso podría ser.

 _—"Estimada persona, déjeme decirle que no soy una adolescente, no tengo envidia y si quieres saber. Hago algo más por mi vida, joderles la vida a ustedes. Sus comentarios son parte de mi pequeña felicidad del día. Dejando de lado aquello. Me sorprende tu análisis de la historia ¿estás seguro que no te has golpeado al leer aquel libro? ¿Estás seguro como persona pensante que no te han abducido y te han lavado el cerebro? Te hubiera dado la razón en tu comentario, sin embargo se te salió tu lado Fangirl en las últimas líneas. Lástima, ya te tenía algo de estima. Pero me pierdes (Aunque nunca me tuviste). He de suponer que aún no has leído los otras críticas que tengo hacia sus otros libros. Me gustaría que los leyeras y los comentaras. Eres la primera persona razonable (de momento). Y por cierto, ¿Leíste "El amor de Ágape"? Creo que te has ganado mis respetos. Aunque sólo sea un respeto virtual. Suerte y si crees que la crítica del último libro fue dura, te hace falta leer como despellejo vivo sus otras entregas. Suerte, **Yuri_Plisetsky** y bienvenido a los juegos del hambre" _

Me quedé atónito, mientras mi corazón comenzaba acelerarse y todo mi cuerpo se colocaba tenso. Estaba enojado, no, eso era poco, estaba furioso. Quien fuera la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto, había logrado sacarme de mis casillas, por segunda vez.

—A no, eso sí que no, ¿yo?, una ¿fangirl? Eso es él, estoy seguro que un chupa medias de los libros clásicos, que ni siquiera puede ver lo bueno de ahora.

—Vamos, no te enojes, por lo menos conoce tu primer libro o más bien, tus primeros libros.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto. Creo que los conocía demasiado bien y a su vez, le gustaban. Eso provocó una extraña sensación cálida. Porque a nadie le había gustado esa historia, decían que no era mi estilo.

—Eso no cuenta, además, aseguró haber insultado mis otras novelas.

Y sin más reparo, ingresé a la entrada de " **Makkachin** " y efectivamente, estaban todos. Aquellos libros que escribí, era un centenar de historias criticadas. Tenía miedo, pero por cada historia criticada, él iba recibir un mensaje de mi parte. En total, serían veinte mensajes. Cada uno con más odio que el anterior, le haría la vida imposible.

—Algo me dice, que harás algo estúpido.

—Ni que lo digas mi buen amigo.

Rápidamente mis dedos seleccionaron la crítica de " ** _Después de la media noche_** ", era una historia de romance, más bien, basado en mi primera experiencia de romance maduro. La chica era una jugadora cualquiera y una serie de eventos sucede… Sí, quizás era algo cliché.

Sin embargo, sus palabras eran crueles.

" _Creo que es mi mayor decepción, este libro ha sido una molestia leerlo. Es que se parece mucho a otra historia que he leído y no comprendo qué es lo que hacen sus editores para decirle, hey no puedes escribir esta asquerosidad_ "

Y esas cosas por el estilo. Muy lejos de la realidad o quizás algo cercana, porque a decir verdad, era muy pocas veces que recibía tantas críticas de mis editores para cambiar algo. Así que sin más, comencé con mi mensaje número uno.

" _Mi querido, **Vicchan** , debo decirte que este es mi mensaje con respecto a la crítica de 'Después de la media noche'. Quién iba pensar que eras muy grosero, ¿acaso no saber decir otra cosa que sus libros no son más que mierdas? _

_Por lo menos, podrías ocupar un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos, si quieres, te puedo enviar uno. Es precioso, está en español, es de la Real Academia Española, tu dime la dirección y te lo envío, para que comiences ampliar tu vocabulario, mi querido._

 _Otra cosa, se nota que este no lo has logrado captar bien. ¿Nunca te han engañado? Pareces de esas personas que nunca ha logrado un romance, y se nota por tus comentarios algo infantiles. Primero, ¿qué harías si tu pareja te engaña? Dos opciones, despecho o superarlo. Pero en la etapa de la adolescencia es algo difícil de superar, no tenemos los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra._

 _Cuando me digas que te han botado, dale una vuelta a este libro y podremos discutir sin pena. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, leí la saga de 'El amor de…' me gusta ¿acaso son tus libros favoritos de Makkachin? Eres raro._

 _Pero no importa y volviendo a la crítica, si tantos haces por tu vida además de andar difamando estas historias, ¿Por qué presiento que eres medio/a nerd, soltero/a y, cómo decirlo, un/a perdedor/a? Vamos, que esta ha sido tu crítica más subjetiva y se notaba ese tono rencoroso hacia el amor._

 _Así que mi querido **Vicchan** , no vale la pena rebatir esta crítica, porque ha sido la peor. Si me contestas, yo te mandaré mi siguiente opinión con respecto a la siguiente crítica._

 _Que descanses, лузер"_

Y sin más demora, lo envié. Chris me vio atento, no me había dado cuenta que estaba prácticamente jadeando.

—Wao, sí que lo debes odiar.

No dijo nada más para luego retirarse a la cocina. Dejé el teléfono en mi mueble mientras veía que en las noticias el reportero japonés cubría la nota sobre un nuevo lugar cultural para gente discapacitada.

—En el mundo existe gente que aparente ser amable como ese reportero y la gente bien cruel como ese **Vicchan**.

* * *

Quiero agradecer los fav, follows and reviews. Son todos un amor y se agradece el apoyo.

Espero verlos en dos semanas más.

Los amo!


End file.
